Poetry
by COWtheTIGER
Summary: 19 poems I have written over the past 2 days, I am not technically a poet but I do write poems very often.


Blossom

 **Any blossom can grow and bloom**

 **revealing its true colours**

 **elegant, radiant, beautiful**

 **Any blossom can repel gloom**

* * *

 **Welcome Back, Spring!**

 **I would like to say "Hi"**

 **For you bring clear skies**

 **Thank you for the beauty**

 **For bringing back the cuties**

 **You create beautiful views**

 **While many end there cruise**

 **Everyone returns to see you**

 **So this poem is the least I can do**

 **Although I will miss the snow**

 **I love how your flowers grow**

 **and how the water flows**

 **and when I see a doe**

 **"Hi"**

* * *

Above The Wreckage

My hair shorter than imagined

My eyes brighter than light

My arms reaching for what I can't see

My hands helping who I can

My heart beats for those I love

I'm looking above the wreckage

I never want to go back

My friends helped me through

I live to keep on living

I hope my days won't fall short

I dream to become immortal

* * *

Eternal Friendship

All I want is someone to be there

Someone to support me

All I want is someone to be there

Someone to stand by my side

Someone to aid me in my adventures

All I want is someone to be there

Someone to talk to

Someone to laugh with

Someone to cry with

All I want is someone to be there

Someone to stay here

Someone to trust

Someone to save me

Someone to save

All I want is an eternal friendship

* * *

 _ **Nature's Song**_

hush, listen to the rustling leaves

gentle breeze

shaking trees

hear the water flow

steps from the doe

falling snow

appreciate all of the birds' songs

branches that stay strong

nature's music all day long

hush

* * *

 **S pirit Animal**

 **I am a snake**

 **blue as an ocean**

 **I wait hidden somewhere,**

 **until I jump at an opportunity**

 **I eat without giving myself the time**

 **to breathe in-between bites**

 **I can appear without notice**

 **I can fight for myself**

 **I am a snake**

* * *

EXCITED

excited

is a happy fox  
it's an animal that will jump through the meadows without taking a single step  
its being someone brave and happy enough to

live in a hole in the ground  
The fox is celebrating life, jumping,

and dancing in its own spiritual ways

* * *

 **Even If...**

Hold On to family

Hold on to friends

Even if they try to leave

Hold on to your life

Even if it's not the one you wished for

Hold on to your beliefs

Even if you are the only one who believes them

Hold on to warmth

Even if it's hot outside

Hold on to family and friends

Even when you argue

* * *

I Don't Understand...

I don't understand  
why we believe in perfection  
why we care how we look  
why we judge each other

But most of all

why we're scared of the innocent  
why we fear change  
why we're afraid of what we don't know

What I understand most is  
why love each other  
why care for each other  
why support each other

* * *

Set It Free...

Once upon a time  
I caught a little rhyme

I set it free  
but it hopped back to me

I chased it around the room  
but it knocked over the broom

I scooped it up in hands  
but it screamed louder than fans

I caught it from behind  
but it had other thoughts in mind

I followed it home  
but it lead me to Rome

When I fed it an empty bottle  
it became a duck and waddled

Then it grew into a kite  
and flew far out of sight...

* * *

Because...Wolves

wolves  
I like them.  
Ask me why.  
Because they are caring  
Because they are quiet and mysterious  
Because they listen  
Because they can guide you,  
Because they have extraordinary hearing and scent  
Because they support each other  
Because they have beautiful coats  
Because they have bright, beautiful, intelligent eyes  
Because.  
I like wolves

* * *

Step Towards Flowers

Spring

Spring returns

Spring returns beauty

Spring returns beauty to

Spring returns beauty to Earth

Tulips

Tulips reveal

Tulips reveal their

Tulips reveal their gorgeous

Tulips reveal their gorgeous petals

Flowers

Flowers bloom

Flowers bloom across

Flowers bloom across the

Flowers bloom across the meadows

I Dreamed

* * *

L ast night I dreamed of foxes,  
there were foxes everywhere,  
they were running by the road,  
they were pouncing on feathers,  
they were gnawing on each other's ears,  
they were frozen, staring at me,  
they were acting like I belonged,  
as they trampled the flowers.

They were on the rocks,  
they were on the logs,  
they were bouncing around,  
they were jumping to the ground,  
there were foxes, foxes, foxes,  
for as far as I could see...  
when I woke today, I noticed  
there were small paw-prints all over my body.

* * *

Inside

Heather  
creative, responsible, loving, smart  
Sibling of Alisha, Chase, and Michael  
Lover of peace  
Who fears the risk of potential injury  
Who needs to socialize  
Who gives help to those who need a hand  
Who would like to see the world grow up, mature, unite  
Resident of Canada  
Roberts

* * *

Louder

Louder than an eagle's cry  
louder than a dragon's blunder  
louder than a giant's sigh  
or a great clap of thunder  
louder than a herd of elephants  
or a witch's cackle  
louder than an infant's cry  
Louder than a rattling shackle  
louder than an earth quake  
louder than a god  
as he summons a hurricane  
louder than an applause  
louder than a cannons roars  
louder than a creaky floor  
that's how loud my brother SNORES!

* * *

Haikus

friends are never far

they're as close as family

they stick by your side

 **crying all alone**

 **I'm still waiting to be found**

 **guided by friendship**

If you feel alone

look up and then look around

you will see your friends

with my family

including all of my friends

perfect memories

life IS FILLED WITH FUN

LET'S CELEBRATE THE MOMENTS

EVERLASTING JOY

let's create rainbows

we can walk on the colours

let's become rainbows

time is flying by

flying faster than the birds

when it's over time slows

we discovered love

a brother and sister love

a love that never fades

why don't we look up

why can't we look at the stars

don't show me the app

I'll watch the sun rise

I will watch the sun's travels

I'll watch the sun set

what time is it now?

I see a triceratops

was that just a dream?

words fall like leaves

onto an empty, blank page

when stories appear

* * *

STORMS

 **storms start with a**

 **light show, loud music, and excitement**

 **rumbles**

 **like a party**

 **above our heads**

 **then fades away into someone else's day**

* * *

Cloaked In Darkness

I am a shadow  
I dress in night's darkness  
I need guidance  
I am related to loneliness  
I vacation in a dark abandoned shack  
My job is to prove the sun is shining  
I desire brightness.


End file.
